


Un cliché ambulant

by FridayQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Alex et Kara s'amusent du béguin de celle-ci pour Cat, soudain la conversation prend une tournure beaucoup plus sérieuse quand Alex laisse avoue la véritable nature de sa relation avec Astra.





	Un cliché ambulant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 

" Par Rao Alex, avoir le béguin pour mon patron... Vraiment ? Je ne pourrais pas être encore plus cliché ? " Soupira Kara.

Près d'elle Alex se mit à rire.

" Kara, tu es littéralement un cliché ambulant. Tu te souviens au lycée de Jake ? Le bad boy sur sa moto toujours habillé avec trop de cuir ? "

Kara sourit à la mention de son premier béguin.

" Quand maman s'en est rendue compte j'ai cru qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque ! C'était la première fois qu'elle te punissait... " Se rappela la brune en souriant.

" Elle avait eut raison, deux semaines plus tard il était arrêté pour vol à l'étalage. "

" Il avait volé un bijou pour toi Kara ! C'était mignon... Voir le grand bad boy tomber sous le charme de l'adolescente timide du fond de la classe. "

Kara sourit à nouveau.

" Oh ! Et durant ta deuxième année à la fac, c'était... Comment il s'appelait ton professeur d'anglais ? " Demanda Alex.

" Mr Jones. " Répondit-elle en rougissant.

" Oui, exactement... Le coup du professeur sexy avec ses lunettes. "

" Même toi tu le trouvais sexy Alex ! " Se défendit-elle.

Alex se mit à rire.

" C'est vrai, mais il était marié. "

" Je sais ! C'est pour ça que j'ai jamais rien fait... " Répliqua-t-elle.

Le rire de sa sœur doubla d'intensité.

" Kara, tu n'as jamais fait le premier pas vers personne ! A chaque fois c'était ton béguin cliché qui est venue vers toi, tu te souviens d'Emily ? La capitaine de l'équipe de basket de ta fac ? Je sais que vous êtes resté deux ans ensemble, mais si je me souviens bien c'est elle qui est venue te voir à cette soirée. "

" Ouais... " Répondit-elle l'air rêveur.

Alex sourit.

" Je dois te le concéder Kara, tu sais les choisir... Emily était putain de canon, à chaque fois que je la voyais j'avais l'impression de voir une amazone... Elle avait de ces épaules ! "

" Crois moi je sais. " Répondit-elle avec malice.

" Donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Cat ? Tu vais laisser ton côté adorable qui charme tout le monde faire le boulot pour toi ou tu vas prendre le taureau par les cornes cette fois ci ? "

" Je sais pas Alex. C'est différent cette fois, oui je sais qu'elle m'aime bien... Je veux dire quand je près d'elle son cœur s'emballe, ses pupilles se dilatent et sa respiration... "

" Je connais les signes Kara. Et je sais qu'avec tes pouvoirs tu as un certain avantage, donc je te pose la question à nouveau : qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? "

Kara soupira parce que cette fois ci il y avait un enjeu supplémentaire. Cat était sa patronne, une telle relation pouvait les détruire toutes les deux et il y avait le fait qu'elle était Supergirl. Cela pouvait mettre la femme qui lui plaisait en danger et ses fils aussi. Car Cat avait un passé, elle était d'accord avec cela mais elle connaissait trop bien Cat et savait que cela pouvait peser dans la balance. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Cat lui dit qu'elle avait tendance à repousser les gens qu'elle aimait... Donc elle en était toujours au même point, elle ne savait quoi faire.

" Et toi alors ? " Demanda-t-elle à sa sœur en essayant de fuir la question.

" M.. Moi ? "

Kara sourit et jeta un coup d'œil au cou de d'Alex où une légère morsure était en train de guérir.

" Il y a quelqu'un apparemment... "

Alex porta sa main où la marque était visible et essaya de la cacher avec sa chemise avec nervosité.

" C'est rien... Personne que tu connais. " Dit-elle précipitamment.

Kara leva un sourcil en souriant.

" Même sans mes pouvoirs qui me disent que les battements ton cœur ont doublé depuis le début de cette conversation, je peux voir que tu me mens Alex. Allez c'est qui ? " Demanda-t-elle légèrement excitée.

" Kara... Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir. S'il te plaît. " Répondit-elle doucement.

Ce qui avait commencer avec une remarque taquine devenait plus inquiétant pour Kara. Elle se demanda ce que lui cachait sa sœur, elle savait qu'Alex n'était pas une enfant de cœur. Elle se souvenait d'une période où elle avait deux amants en même temps... Alors pourquoi cette réticence à lui dire avec qui elle semblait avoir des relations sexuelles.

" C'est sérieux ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Kara, s'il te plaît. Parlons d'autre chose ! " Répondit-elle brusquement en se levant.

Les yeux de la plus jeune se mirent à briller.

" C'est sérieux ! Mais c'est génial Alex ! " S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Cependant son bonheur ne semblait pas être partagé par l'autre femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

" Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? " Demanda-t-elle blessée.

" Parce que Kara... Après cette conversation tout sera différent entre nous. "

" Je ne comprend pas. "

" La... La personne avec qui je suis Kara... Tu vas m'en vouloir... Et... Oh Mon Dieu... Kara. "

Lui en vouloir ? Kara se mit soudain à paniquer en se demanda qui pouvait mettre sa sœur dans un tel état.

" Est-ce que c'est Cat ? " Demanda-t-elle le cœur lourd.

" Non ! " S'exclama la brune avec surprise.

" Hank ? "

" Quoi ? Non, Kara je t'en pris ! " Répondit-elle vivement.

" Alors pourquoi tu penses que je ne vais pas aimer... ? "

" Il y quelqu'un que tu as oublié..."

Kara fronça les sourcils, quand son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite.

" Ma tante ? " Demanda avec hésitation.

Un sanglot venant de la part de sa sœur lui confirma sa réponse.

" MA TANTE ? " S'exclama-t-elle choquée.

" Je suis tellement désolée... On a tout fait pour ne pas... On a essayé je te le promet ! Mais le mois dernier quand tu as faillit mourir... On était tellement inquiète. C'était censé être juste l'histoire d'une fois, pour se consoler... Mais... On a essayé je te promet mais le travail est dangereux et des fois on a peur de ne plus se revoir... J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien, et elle aussi... Quand je suis avec elle Kara, si tu savais... Jamais je ne m'étais sentit si bien. Quand elle m'embrasse j'ai l'impression que je peux voler ! Et quand je suis dans ses bras je me sens invincible... On a essayé Kara, je te le promet. Je t'aime aussi Kara et... "

Kara regardait sa sœur qui le visage rempli de larme en essayant d'assimiler ce que lui avouer Alex. Alex aimait Astra, sa tante.

" Tu es ma sœur, je t'aime et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Si... Si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble, si tu ne l'acceptes pas je te choisirai Kara toujours, sur n'importe qui, même elle et... Je suis tellement désolée. "

Alex ne pu finir sa phrase qu'elle s'effondra sur le canapé en pleurs. Kara sembla reprendre ses esprits en voyant les épaules de sa sœur bouger sous la puissance de ses sanglots. L'héroïne passa ses bras autour de la brune et la tira contre elle.

" Chut Alex... Ça va je suis là. " Lui dit-elle pour l'apaiser tandis qu'Alex continuait de s'excuser en pleurant.

Une fois qu'Alex fut calmée de longues minutes plus tard Kara se détacha d'elle pour plonger son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

" Je t'aime aussi Alex, jamais je ne te demanderais de choisir entre elle et moi. "

Alex la regarda avec espoir.

" Je ne dit pas que ce n'est pas bizarre parce que tu es ma sœur et c'est ma tante ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

Une fois encore Alex eut l'air coupable.

" Mais je vous aime toutes les deux et je suppose que... Elle est brisée, elle a perdu Krypton elle aussi. Elle a perdu autant et peut être plus que moi et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut la faire guérir de cette perte c'est bien toi Alex. Et puis... "

Elle marqua un arrêt de quelques secondes.

" Toi au moins tu n'es pas un cliché ambulant comme moi. " Continua-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire amusée.

La brune se mit à rire légèrement avant que Kara ne reprenne un air sérieux.

" Mais... Je veux être là quand tu l'expliquera à Eliza ! " S'exclama-elle en riant.

Alex eut l'air paniqué.

" Oh mon Dieu... Maman ! "

Kara se mit à rire, brisant toute la tension des dernières minutes.

" Si tu sors avec ma tante ancienne éco-terroriste d'un autre monde, je pense que si je viens derrière en disant que je sors avec ma patronne de presque son âge avec un fils non même deux fils... Et bien ça sera plus facile. "

Kara sourit et embrassa la joue de sa sœur.

" Merci Alex ! "

La brune quant à elle sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

" Oh mon Dieu maman ! "

La plus jeune se mit à rire à nouveau et rapidement Alex se joignit à elle avant de se pencher contre elle pour une autre étreinte.

" Merci Kara. " Dit-elle sérieusement.

Kara sourit doucement avant de poser sa tête contre elle d'Alex.

" Je devrais aller avoir Astra pour avoir une conversation avec elle. "

Alex ne répondit rien mais laissa sa sœur se détacher d'elle. Kara embrassa la brune sur le sommet de sa tête avant de l'envoler dans son costume de Supergirl vers la DEO où elle savait trouver Astra.

" Little One ! " S'exclama sa tante en la voyant.

" Hey tante Astra. " Répondit-elle en l'enveloppant dans ses bras un instant. " Tu as un peu de temps ? J'aimerai te parler. "

Le général hocha la tête et suivit sa nièce qui la conduisit jusqu'au bureau d'Alex pour un peu d'intimité. Après avoir fermé la porte Kara se tourna vers sa tante.

" J'ai découvert pour Alex et toi. " Dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Astra passa ses mains derrière se dos et écarta légèrement les jambes comme pour accepter sa punition, cependant Kara ne poursuit pas, attendant les explications de sa part.

" Je t'aime Kara. " Annonça sa tante avec force.

Kara les fronça les sourcils.

" Je sais, je t'aime aussi tante Astra mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec... "

" Au contraire ça à tout avoir avec Alexandra... " Commença Astra, elle sortie de sa position et fit un pas vers Kara. " Je t'aime Kara tu es devenue une jeune femme extraordinaire, je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive... Mais je ne t'ai pas vu grandir, je n'ai pas pu être là. Je t'aime comme ma propre fille, Alura le savait et on avait tant de projets et d'espoirs pour toi et tu es devenue encore plus forte, puissante et merveilleuse qu'on aurait pu l'espérer et je n'ai pas pu y participer autant que je l'aurais voulu. Je ne veux pas minimiser l'impact de tes parents adoptifs, mais si tu es là devant moi avec tout ce qui fait de toi cette jeune femme c'est grâce à Alexandra. Comment ne pouvais-je pas tomber amoureuse de la personne qui t'ai rendu ainsi ? " Dit-elle avec plus de passion que Kara n'ai jamais vu.

Le cœur de Kara se serra et Astra fit un pas supplémentaire vers elle.

" Sur Krypton une fois qu'on était marié il y n'avait pas de divorce, c'était pour la vie. Mais si les choses avait été différentes, si Non était ici, du même coté je l'aurait défié... Je... J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour être avec Alexandra. Parce qu'avec elle me fait sentir comme si j'étais la chose la plus importante au monde... Mais Kara, tu es la chose la plus importante pour toi, donc si tu ne veux pas de notre union je me plierais à ta volonté. "

A un certain moment Kara s'était mise à pleurer, contrastant avec sa conversation avec Alex. Elle regarda Astra face à elle, qui tout comme Alex, lui clamait son amour pour l'autre femme et pourtant était prête à y renoncer pour elle. Son cœur se serra à nouveau en se rendant compte à quel point les deux femmes l'aimait. Elle se précipita vers Astra pour la prendre dans ses bras sans hésiter, elle y mit toute sa force sachant que cela n'affectera pas Astra. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement dans les bras de sa tante qui lui rendit son étreinte. Kara ferma les yeux en savourant le fait de ne pas avoir à se contrôler.

" Comme j'ai dit à Alex, je vous aime toutes les deux et vous n'avez pas à choisir... Je veux votre bonheur. "

Elle sentit les bras d'Astra se serrer un peu plus autour d'elle.

" Merci Kara. " Murmura-t-elle dans ses cheveux.

Kara se détacha en lui offrit un sourire.

" Allez viens, je pense que vous avez à parler avec Alex. "

Astra hocha la tête en lui souriant.

" Une femme extraordinaire... Ta mère serait si fière. " Dit-elle en lui caressant affectueusement la joue.

Kara lui serra la main et elles quittèrent la DEO pour s'envoler vers l'appartement d'Alex.

" Frappe. " Dit doucement Kara à sa tante qui se tenait devant la porte.

L'héroïne regarda avec amusement Astra qui semblait légèrement nerveuse, elle devait avouer que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle émotion chez sa tante.

" Tout va bien se passer Astra. " Continua-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. " Elle ouvre la porte, tu rentres, vous parlez du fait que je sais pour vous maintenant et que je l'accepte. Et puis vous pourrez vous embrasser et faire tout ce dont je n'ai aucune envie de savoir... "

Sa tante hocha la tête avec raideur et tendit sa main vers la porte.

" Ne frappe pas trop fort quand même ! " Ajouta Kara avec le sourire sachant qu'il était parfois facile d'oublier sa super force.

Astra hocha la tête à nouveau puis frappa. La porte s'ouvrit une dizaine de secondes plus tard sur Alex. La brune regarda Astra en face d'elle qui allait parler.

" Salut. " Dit Astra timidement en souriant.

" Salut. " Répondit Alex doucement.

Un peu plus loin Kara regardait l'échange amusée, elle n'avait jamais imaginé voir sa tante et sa sœur agir avec tant de pudeur. Elle avait presque l'impression de voir une mauvaise série télé pour adolescent alors que les deux femmes en face d'elle était un agent d'une agence secret gouvernementale qui savait manier presque autant d'armes qu'il y en existait et l'autre un général alien qui avait menacé de détruire l'humanité pour sauver la Terre.

" Je peux rentrer ? " Demanda Astra.

Alex hocha la tête et lui prit la main avant de l'attirer dans son appartement. Kara resta quelques instants, voulant entendre la suite de la conversation mais quand ce fut le bruit d'un baiser qui parvint à ses oreilles elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut être les laisser. Elle s'envola donc au loin le cœur plus léger, étrangement elle était heureuse de savoir que sa sœur et sa tante s'aimaient et un sourire stupide se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle voulait au dessus de National City. Du coin de l'œil elle vit le bâtiment de CatCo et elle se rappela que son dilemme avec Cat n'était toujours pas résolu. Elle continua de voler et se dit qu'elle pouvait attendre le lendemain pour réfléchir à sa situation.

Cependant le lendemain elle chassa ses sentiments pour Cat dès qu'elle se leva et elle resta l'assistante parfaite tout au long de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait besoin d'aller chercher du papier dans la salle de stockage. Elle passa devant le bureau de James qui était en de parler avec Lucy de leur futur mariage. Elle sourit en pensant à leur histoire, puis elle repensa au message que lui avait Alex un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour la remercier et lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse avec Astra. Elle arriva ensuite dans la salle de stockage quand elle entendit un bruit derrière la porte du fond, elle fronça les sourcils et utilisa sa super vison pour savoir ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte quand elle vit Winn , son meilleur ami, et Siobhan, la nouvelle assistante que Cat avait engagé et qui était en fait devenue son amie à son tour, en train de... RAO TOUT PUISSANT... Dans le placard ? Et bien... Elle allait avoir du mal à les regarder en face pendant un certain temps.

Ronge de honte et se précipita hors de la salle quand soudain elle prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Lucy et James allaient se marier, Astra et Alex s'étaient trouvées et filaient le parfait amour et Winn et Siobhan avait enfin prit conscience qu'ils se plaisaient... Et il y avait elle, seule, avec son béguin pour Cat. Une pointe de jalousie de forma en elle et elle se demanda pourquoi elle aussi n'avait pas droit au bonheur, elle se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de sa patronne.

Elle scanna rapidement les environs et trouva Cat en train de se laver les mains dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Parfait, c'était le seul endroit du bureau de Cat qui pouvait leur offrir un peu d'intimité. Elle entra dans le bureau, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière et se dirigea vers son objectif. Cat se tourna vers elle clairement surprise de voir son assistante ici, cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot car Kara prit le col de sa chemise avec ses deux mains et attira sa patronne contre elle pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Kara mit toute la frustration de ses derniers jours dans le baiser et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle se rendit compte que Cat lui rendait avec autant d'envie et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou.

Kara sentit son cœur exploser de joie et poussa rapidement Cat contre le mur avant de la lever légèrement et de la maintenir de telle sorte qu'elles soient à la même hauteur. Elle entendit Cat échapper un soupir surprit mais elle ne fit rien pour se détacher, au contraire elle plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille pour la tirer encore plus contre elle. Kara brisa leur baiser et s'attaqua au cou de Cat qui s'arqua de plaisir contre elle.

Kara avait conscience que la porte du bureau de sa patronne était grande ouverte et que n'importe qui pouvait entrer ou même entendre ce qui était en train de se passer, cependant elle n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir plus longtemps car à quelques mètres d'elles le téléphone de Cat se mit à sonner. Kara laissa échapper un gémissement frustré mais elle s'éloigna tout de même de Cat. Elle prit un instant pour regarder l'autre femme ; elle avait la respiration haletante, le regard embrumée par le désir, les joues rouges, les cheveux défaits et ses vêtements étaient très certainement à remettre en place. Elle savoura la vue qui était en face d'elle, sachant qu'elle en était la responsable puis elle se tourna pour aller répondre au téléphone qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Cat.

Kara écouta l'assistante d'un des associé de Cat lui annoncer que le rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Cat dans deux jours devait être repousser à cause du décès de son père, Kara soupira et réorganisa rapidement l'emploi du temps de sa patronne. Quand elle raccrocha le téléphone elle vit Cat arriver vers son bureau avec professionnalisme sans le moindre cheveux de travers. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent le cœur de Kara se mit à accélérer en prenant entièrement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles un peu plus tôt. Kara replaça correctement ses lunettes en regardant Cat s'asseoir avec assurance sur son siège derrière son bureau.

" Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous Miss Grant ? " Demanda-t-elle les roues rouges.

Cat posa son menton sur sa main en souriant dangereusement.

" Ce soir à sept heure chez moi pour dîner. " Dit-elle en lorgnant sans honte son assistante.

Kara hocha la tête avec une pointe de nervosité.

" J'apporterai le dessert. " Dit-elle.

" Humm... " Fredonna Cat en continuant de la regarder intensément. " J'en avais déjà un de prévu en tête. "

Le cœur de Kara sauta dans sa poitrine, elle tourna sa tête vers le reste de l'étage où d'autres employés étaient en train de travailler avant de se retourner vers Cat avec assurance. Elle invoqua la séductrice qui était en elle avant de répondre à l'autre femme.

" Attention à ce que vous souhaitez Miss Grant... Je peux être très enthousiaste quand il s'agit de... dessert... " L'avertie-t-elle la voix rauque.

" J'espère que c'est une promesse. " Répondit Cat sur le même ton.

Kara se mordit la lèvre.

" Je suppose qu'on aura la réponse se soir. " Dit-elle avant de retourner vers son propre bureau.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de sa patronne sur elle quand elle s'assit. Kara pensa soudain à sa sœur et se dit que pour la première fois qu'elle prenait les devant cela ne pouvait pas s'être mieux passer. Cependant quand elle leva les yeux vers Cat et qu'elle vit le regard chargée de luxure qui lui était adressé elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut être dû attendre encore peu, car elle allait maintenant devoir passer le reste de la journée à penser à tous ce qu'elle voulait faire à Cat dans la soirée sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Les prochaines heures allaient très certainement être les plus longues de sa vie...

**Fin.**


End file.
